The Queen Of Hearts: A Queen's Perspective
by Arthurlover7
Summary: This takes place in the events of season 3 episode 10 The Queen Of Hearts. It starts with Guinevere beng lead out and Arthur trying to get back to her. She is about to be lead out when Queen Igriane see's the commotion. . .Yes in this fanfiction the Queen is alive. How will the events change from this episode withArthur's mother still around?
1. A Mother's Love

**OK I thought this up this morning and I just could not stop thinking about it. I am still working on my "Another Ending to the Dark Tower" still but this fanfiction has been in my head all morning and afternoon long so I just had to write it down.**

**It takes place in the Queen of Hearts. Gwen is being lead out, and Arthur is restrained by the guards. In this one-shot (unless I get a lot of reviews saying they want to continue it) Queen Igraine is still alive and just entered the throne room as Guinevere is being led out. It won't start in that moment but that's what the main part is on.**

**And I may continue it or I may not. It depends on how many views I get. I have made myself a promise that If I get at least 10 reviews I will continue it. But I may do so anyway because there are so many questions that need answering from this fic anyway.**

**Anyways enough if hearing about me blabbing here is the story. . .**

Igriane

_"Where are my boys?" _I just came back from my afternoon walk through the palace gardens to find my family nowhere in sight. I wandered through the castle hoping to see a sign of my husband or Arthur. When I finally decided to give up knowing I'd see them during supper, I heard a big bang as doors were thrown open from somewhere down the hall to my right, _What on earth? __I started moving towards the noise stopping in my tracks, listening._

Then I heard it, their booming voices shouting at one another from across the throne room and echoing in the hallway. _"I swear one of these days they are going to kill each other. I'm a little shocked that I don't hear their swards clanging." _As I approached the throne room the shouting became more clear.

"I'm begging you. . .we'll leave Camelot and never return jus-just let us go. I relinquish my entitlement to the throne." _Am I hearing things? Did Arthur just relieve himself of his title? _

His father's angry voice burst through the hall as I was making my way towards them "My son would never do that. . .it is proof beyond doubt you are enchanted-" _Why on earth would Uther think Arthur is enchanted? _

"I will never forgive you for this" Arthur bellowed back to him. _What did Uther do now?_

_"._ . .she will die and you'll see I was right. . .take her away." _And who's going to die?_

_"_NO, GUINEVERE" my son's cries echoed through the halls.

"ARTHUR!" a woman's voice came into my hearing range.

"NO. . ." Arthur cried again. I started running towards them now, because I immediately recognized that this agony each of them had was not an enchantment's influence.

I turned the corner to see that I was correct but not the way I expected. Arthur has his arms around this Guinevere's waist (despite the guards holding her arms back), kissing her with what I saw compassion comfort and love. I looked at them as the guards ripped them apart, but my son kept on struggling against their strong grasp, his eyes never leaving the girl. When she was almost out the door he looked up to see me standing there watching. One look in his pleading eyes, and I knew that he really would never forgive his father if something happened to her, it wrenched my heart to see him looking at me with such hurt and pain. I signaled the guards leading the maiden out to stay in the room. "Stop, bring her back in here. I want to know what's going on."

"But my Lady, she has committed sorc-" one of them argued.

"Enough, leave her here I want to know what this is all about."

"Yes, m-lady." They drug her back into the throne room, pushing her to her knees at my feet.

I looked up at Arthur, struggling less, but gritting his teeth when he saw this. "Untie the girl, there is no need for her restraint."

The guard looked up surprised and said "But my Lady the King has ordered. . ." He trailed off as I glared back at him, and bent down to untie the frightened girl on the floor.

"T-th-thank you My Lady." Guinevere said looking up at me. I nodded to her and turned to the guards restraining my son.

"Release him too, there is no need for this. . ." they exchanged a glance but did release my son under my gaze. As soon as he was released, Arthur looked at me his eyes pleading, glancing at Guinevere before meeting my eyes again. I request? I looked down at the girl again who was shaking uncontrollably on the floor and back to Arthur, nodding my head.

He rushed forward to Guinevere, kneeling next to her. She flung her arms around his neck burrowing her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. I watched as she started to relax in his arms, steadying her breath in unison to his. I smiled looking down upon them. They reminded me of Uther and I when we were in our younger years.

Arthur with his arms still embracing Guinevere, lifted his head looking at me. "Thank you mother, I can't tell you how much this means to me, I don't know what I would have done if she. . ." he trailed off, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Don't think your off the hook yet Arthur. . ." he looked up at my words, slightly tightening his grip on Guinevere as he did so. I sighed. "Arthur, baby I'm not going to do anything rash to her I can see how you feel about her. I just was referring to what happened back there with you and your father. It's him you need to worry about not me because never in all my years as Queen, have I seen your father as angry as he was just a couple minutes ago."

He looked down not answering, holding on to Guinevere a little tighter. "I don't care what father thinks anymore, I'm in love that's it. And as you saw before he does not understand at all no matter how hard I try." he said quietly.

"Arthur hon you don't mean that. I know you love your father but you have to try harder. Make him understand."

"That all I have ever tried to do mother for the past few days. Trying to make him understand my feelings but when has father ever cares about other peoples feelings, let alone mine. I'm in love, and I have loved Guinevere for years now. I love her with all my heart and nothing father will do will ever change that. I will fight for her until my last breath."

"Alright Arthur, just calm down, relax. Both of you are safe for the moment-"

"How can I relax mother?" he exploded. "How can I just sit here knowing that my Guinevere was going to be banished from Camelot because we fell in love. The only solution I had was going with her obviously because I couldn't lose her and now all of a sudden Father is throwing around accusations saying that my love has enchanted me and she is to be burnt at the stake. How can I relax mother? Knowing that if you hadn't come along when you did, I would have lost her forever."

Guinevere stirred under him,, wiggling out a little of his iron grasp to look up at him. "Sh, Arthur it's alright love." She whispered softly, stroking his cheek, "Arthur, your mother is right. The situation could have been a lot worse. I mean, I could be in the dungeons right now and you confined to your chambers. But that's not the case because I'm here and and your here with me. So stop worrying for a moment to enjoy this one because were together."

I saw Arthur slightly clam down at her words and her touch, something I wasn't able to do with him, "Your right love" he replied softly. "I should be thankful that were here together right now."

I stood there shocked, while watching the young couple. Never before have I seen Arthur like this with so much kindness and compassion as he comforted her. He was a whole different person around Guinevere, showing his soft-loving side, a part of him that I rarely knew only on his good days, before this girl. _"She must be something really special too him if he is willing to risk so much on her behalf." _

They sat quietly for a moment, in each others embrace before she turned to me, "Thank you my Lady, I owe you my life."

I nodded in her direction before turning to Arthur again. "Arthur hon, take this girl back to your chambers and just take the rest of the evening off to relax. You shall both be relieved of any duties you have for the rest of the day. But I expect you and Guinevere to discuss this matter with your father and I tomorrow at breakfast, but right now just take the evening off."

Guinevere slightly nodded her head but Arthur groaned in protest. "Mother. . ." he bellowed, stopping short when I looked at him. He started again, "Alright mother, I will tell you everything you want to know regarding Guinevere and myself. But as long as father promises to behave. I will not let him harm her, or yell at her again. And I don't think she could take it." He said looking at her again. My eyes trailed to her. She was still shaking but barely conscious, arms draped around Arthur's neck, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Take her to your chamber's son. Your father and I will be waiting in the morning to share a lovely breakfast with you both in the dining hall tomorrow morning. But right now make sure that you guys get some rest for now. And don't worry about your father I can handle him you just take care of her until then. I can see how much you care for her and I am glad you have her in your life." He looked up smiling at me, his eyes filled with hope and relief for the first time all day."

He nodded gathering Guinevere into his arms. "Yes mother," he said nodding in my direction again before walking to the door of the throne room.

It was then I realized that the guards, Merlin and Gaius were all present listening to our conversation.

"Wait Arthur," I said, turning to the guards still standing there "I want you to accompany the prince and Guinevere to his chambers," Arthur turned around acknowledging the guards, "and stay outside the door to make sure no one disturbs them in except me or Merlin is that clear?"

"Yes My Lady, but what about the King?" one of them asked.

At the mention of the king Guinevere started shaking again in Arthur's arms. "Shh it's alright love. Just relax no harm will come to you. I'm going to take you to my chambers now for some sleep just relax it will be alright. I love you." he whispered in her ear over and over. That seemed to clam her, as she relaxed again in Arthur's embrace, snuggling closer to his chest. My heart melted at how easily he could calm her after facing Uther's wrath.

He then shifted Guinevere and tightened his grip on her lifting her further up his body, kissing her before resting his chin on her head, and walked back to his chambers with her in his arms and the guards in tow.

I then turned to the other guards, Merlin and Gaius "You are to tell no one of this little gathering. And if I hear one word about this meeting from anyone other than my son or myself I will have you put in the stocks. Am I clear?"

"Yes my Lady."they all replied quickly.

I smiled, "good you are all dismissed." They all started filing out before I remembered. "Oh, Merlin" I said, as he turned around to face me. "Please bring the prince and the girl some supper before the night is through, if I know Arthur it's that food always makes him feel better. And Im sure the girl is starving too. So please do this favor and then you can be relieved of your duties for the rest of the evening so enjoy the knight off."

He smiled at this, "Thank you my Lady. I promise to bring them a wonderful dinner that they will love." And with that he was gone.

I sighed and started walking back to our chambers thinking of what to do about my strict husband and his tradition obsession. _Well at least Arthur is taken care of. _I sighed again. _How will I ever tell him that I approve of Arthur's choice and that the future Queen of Camelot is going to be a serving girl?_

**Alright I lied, I am so going to continue this fan fiction because I have had a joy in writing this and it's a really fun fic to write along with my favorite episode of all the season's to date. But I would love to see reviews for this fanfic and see what people think. **

**And don't worry "Another Ending To The Dark Tower" viewers I promise I will not give up on that story Im just putting it off for now because its hard for me to pick up where I left off at the moment. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyway PLEASE review this fanfiction please. Thanks if you do review : ) And if you have any questions I always message back every person who leaves a review answering questions and their comments so again PLEASE review. Or if you don't want anyone to see your review, you a]can just PM me your review because I love to hear my reader's thoughts on my stories. Plase review or PM message me!**


	2. Anger, Comfort and kisses

**Hey, Here is my next chapter : ) I hope you enjoy. There is alot of Uther/Igraine and Arthur/Guinevere in this chapter. Plus a little Merlin/Arthur friendshp banter. Enjoy.**

Later in the King and Queen's Chambers

"Uther?" I stepped in to see my husband sitting at the desk, head in his hands. "Uther honey." I tried again.

"Igraine you should have seen it. Arthur was bestotic, defending a mai-"

"Her name is Guinevere hon. And I know I just finished talking to Arthur. And I don't think he is enchanted, I honestly think he has feeling's for this girl."

"Please not you too" he groaned. "I can't deal with two people being enchanted. I wish I could kill the little who-"

"Uther, Pendragon!" I yelled at him, he jumped in surprise. "Your son is not enchanted and he has feeling for this girl who is not a witch. She actually looks very nice and when I observed Arthur with her I can see how much he cares for her. Why can't you just see how happy she makes our son?"

"But, she is a servant," he protested again. "A commoner, Arthur is putting Camelot to shame by taking a serving wench. We will be the talk of the entire five kingdoms. And its not traditional, a serving wench on the throne of Camelo-"

"Uther. All you care about is tradition this and tradition that, but when has Arthur ever been traditional? I would have though you got the hint after he turned down Elena. I'm surprised at you. You should be supporting your son in the choices he makes. Not just using your old enemy of magic as the answer to things that don't go your way. And that poor girl, she was scared half to death by you, if I hadn't arrived when I did you would have created a heartbroken son who would probably never speak to you again because of killing an innocent woman that he loves."

"Heartbroken? Arthur? Heartbroken because of a serving girl, that's preposterous."

"Well believe it because it's true Uther. I have seen it with my own eyes. When you left, oh you should have seen it. The lust and longing Arthur had in his eyes was heartbreaking for me to watch. And Uther, he broke away from the guards full speed running after the girl and kissed her like I have never seen a man kiss a woman before, with such lust, and passion. If I had not come along he would've never seen her again. And when the guards wrenched them apart I felt so bad for our son yet despite that he kept struggling to try and get back to her. You of all people should know that you can't help who you fall in love with Uther."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Uther. Now stop moping and get ready for supper. We will have plenty of time to talk about this with both Arthur and Guinevere tomorrow morning during breakfast, but for now I have sent them to rest and recover for the night."

"WHAT? That serving wench is recovering and not in the dungeons? But I ordered-"

"I stopped them Uther. I released her and Arthur and told him to take her back to his chambers to relax for the evening-"

"WHAT? NO, I WONT ALLOW IT. A SERVING WENCH IN ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS? No doubt trying to slee-"

"UTHER?!" I was losing my patience with him. "You stop assuming the worst, he has not slept with her. They have never done that before not to her or anyone I would know. Besides, Arthur may be arrogant but he would never steal a girl from her virtue. Even you should know that."

I looked down to see that my husband wasn't listening to my words, mumbling to himself. "I don't trust that serving girl, where are the guards? I'm going down there right now and giving her a piece of my mind. Then, I'm going to make her leave-"

"You will do not such thing. Uther if you as so much touch this girl, then I'll. . .I'll I don't know, just stay out of her and Arthur's way for the evening. Stay clear of the princes chambers. We will get our answers in the morning because unlike you I want to know why this girl has such an effect on our son."

"Oh Igraine, I'll get my answers. She will wish to have never been born when I'm through with her."

"No, Uther you will not. You should try and get it into your thick skull of yours that if you do anything to this girl you will not only lose your son's loyalty and trust but I will as well. Because I promised Arthur that I would give him a chance to explain everything before you or I did anything rash to Guinevere. So that's why you will be at the breakfast tomorrow listening to your son for once and not caring about status, tradition or magic, only his feelings and how Arthur feels."

"There is no way in hell Im going to listen to a serving girl explain this so called lust for my son. No I refuse to do so."

"Pendragon, you will control your temper, and be nice to this girl. Our son loves her that much to give up his title. So you will be nice because 1.) I promised Arthur that no harm would come to the girl from your wrath and 2.) If you don't behave then I will discuss with them about how to handle the situation alone. And 3.) You should have more faith in your son and try to find out his side of the story before you start bringing false accusations into this mess."

He sighed knowing that he would not win this battle. He looked at me for a long moment and then said "Yes dear. Alright, I will listen during breakfast to my son. But don't think I have changed my mind about this. And I also want a word with her when we are through our conversation tomorrow."

"Fair enough dear. But under three conditions. One you are not allowed to harm, kill or hurt the girl in any way shape or form words included. Two, you are not allowed to banish her from the kingdom or the city-dale and that includes paying her a big amount of money to leave Camelot. And three you can not fire her from her job in the palace or treat her any differently because of this new knowledge you have regarding her and Arthur's feelings understand?"

"Yes dear I understand completely." he replied. But I knew I already regretted my decision to allow him this because I could see his wheels turning already, trying to think of a loophole of my words to get Guinevere out of Arthur's life.

Arthur

The Prince's Chambers

When I entered my chambers with Guinevere still in my arms I turned to the guards behind me. "If my father comes looking for me then tell him I will see him tomorrow in the morning but no earlier. And if either of you tell anyone that Guinevere is here in my chambers or what happened earlier in the throne room I will have your heads. Am I clear?"

"Yes sire" they said nodding their heads. I nodded back giving them a dismissal. And with that they turned on their heels out of the room closing the doors before taking up their posts outside my chambers.

I sighed watching them go before looking down at my sleeping Guinevere in my arms. She was so peaceful, sleeping as an angel, snuggled up against my chest. I looked over at the comfortable bed waiting for the both of us but I decided against it because I had been minutes from losing her and was not ready to let her go yet. Instead I rocked her back and forth while pacing slowly around the room, holding her close and kissing her forehead from time to time just thankful to have her in my embrace.

I was in mid stride lost in my own thoughts until a light knock sounded at my door. I looked down at Guinevere who was still sleeping soundly, and kissed her forehead one more time before settling her on the bed beneath the blankets and slowly closing the curtains around my bed to give her some privacy.

I turned to the door and softly bidding them to enter. The door opened reveling Merlin with a supper for two.

"Ahh Merlin, thanks for bringing us dinner. I will not need any more of your services for the evening and tomorrow morning so go enjoy yourself and have the night off."

"Thank you Sire," he looked over at my shoulder at the bed "how is she?"

"She is alright Merlin, but I honestly don't know. She has been through quite an ordeal, it's hard to say. But I'm sure she will be fine when my father finally get's off her back and stops becoming a threat."

"And of course don't forget the most important thing is that she needs tender loving care from the one and only Crown Prince, Arthur."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and get out."

"Clot-pole."

"Excuse me?"

"Cabbage-head."

"Well Merlin I was prepared to give you the morning off tomorrow but now I want you bright and early preparing and serving breakfast so I suggest that you go get some sleep before your busy morning. Off you go." I said smiling.

He gave me another look before leaving the room.

I sighed before turning to wake Guinevere. "Guinevere. . .Guinevere?" I whispered softly to her, "Supper is hear love, you need something to eat." I bent down to kiss her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Arthur?" She mumbled looking around. Then, before I knew what was happening she jumped into my arms holding me close. "Arthur," she mumbled into my shoulder. "What happened? How did I get here? Oh Arthur I thought I would never see you again. I was so afraid of what was going to happen."

But before I could reply she started to kiss me passionately and strongly. "_Oh Guinevere she tasted so sweet in my mouth. Oh god. _My hands started roaming to the ties of her dress_. . .wait what am I doing?" _I pulled my body away from her dress, and slightly distanced my lips, leaning my forehead against her's. She pulled her arms around my neck, trying to pull me closer.

"Careful love." I told her before wrapping her in my embrace, "I have been given this privilege to allow you to stay here for the night, lets not do anything rash now. Ok. I promise myself to you but not until after we are married."

"Alright Arthur, I have been waiting for a long time and can wait some more. But I have a question how did I get here anyway?" she asked again.

"Well you were being lead out and then my mother saw and she released both of us. I exchanged some words with her and then carried you to my chambers for some rest. And then I just now woke you before Merlin brought us supper."

"She did? Oh I must go and thank her. . .wait I shouldn't be here. What would your father think? I shall go thank her and then I should probably get out of your way. . ." she started to get up but I held her back.

"Guinevere love, you already did thank her. In the throne room, you were barely conscious through the whole thing but you did talk to her a little bit." She continued struggle from my grip insisting that she had to go, but I pulled her close again, "And besides. . ." I continued, "I would never let you go anywhere near my mother right now because she is talking with father at the moment. And I'm not allowing that meeting to happen anytime soon."

"But Arthur, this isn't right, I shouldn't even be here."

"Love, you do belong here. I already arranged to with the Queen. So top worrying and come have some dinner with me,"

She slumped back into my arms in defeat. "Ok Arthur, your right I'm being foolish. I don't want to leave here anyway."

I smiled, "that's my girl. Now how about some supper?"

"Yes please. That sounds lovely."

I hopped off the bed, pulling her with me, and lead her to the table. I instantly pulled her chair out for her helping her settle in before starting to fill her plate with the food.

"Arthur, I can do that."

"Guin-ev-ere" I said, using the voice that always made her heart flutter. "I am your servant for the evening. I owe you that much, plus we never did finish our picnic the other day and I want to start it right with no interruptions."

"Thanks Arthur, I love you."

"Just as much as I love you."

I then leaned in for another kiss capturing her lips for a moment before adding food to my own plate, and joining her at the table. We than fell into a comfortable silence of eating what was in our plates. When the meal was over, I gave her my red tunic to sleep in and changed into my usual white tunic and trousers that I normally slept in.

We then snuggled up on the bed falling next to each other. My arm was wrapped under her waist, with her head leaning against my chest. She drifted off immediately snuggling closer to my chest while I lay awake for a while thinking about tomorrow's events. "_Will father ever see how much I care for her? Mother saw it right away, I only hope we can convince them to be together otherwise I don't know what I'll do." _And that was my last thought before Guinevere's breathing soon drifted me to sleep.


	3. The Morning of the Blowup

Arthur

I woke up early this morning, dreading what was to come. I looked out my window to see the light peaking through the horizon, barely peaking through the horizon, trying to let it's light through, but the large hill and trees stood in it's way. After a moment of watching this the light burst through the tree's flooding warmth all over my face and through out the land. After watching this it lead my mind to think, "_huh, that light is just like us. Trying to let it's love and warmth spread throughout the kingdom, and letting the people, the trees and the hills know that it's there, real as anything."_

I sighed,shifting my gaze to Guinevere who was snuggled up against me at my side. She looked so peaceful, and at ease considering what happened yesterday. Luckily my mother was there to save her from the horrible sentence my father declared upon her. I don't know what I would have done if I lose her.

"Ummm, Arthur?"mumbled Guinevere, braking my concentration. I looked at her face meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"Mmm, well considering I was laying next to you all night" she said, snuggling closer into my chest, "that was one of the best nights sleep I have had in days. Thank you Arthur."

I felt a grin come across my face, "mhm, I'm so glad love, although I had a hard time sleeping when you are next to me in my red tunic with no pants. . ." I trailed off slowly leaning in, capturing her lips. "_Oh god, she smelled so sweet in the morning". _I then found my arms curling around her waist as I pulled her close. Her hands found their way around my neck again and up into my hair as well.

Then it came. Knock. . .knock. . .knock. I groaned, pushing my lips to hers one last time before standing up to move the curtains around the bed.

Guinevere gave me a puzzled look and then looked down to see her attire. She met my eyes, smiling at my thoughtfulness. I smiled back, _"whoever was at the door could not see her like this in my tunic. Her body was for my eyes only."_

Once she was enclosed, I slowly walked toward the door, opening it up. It revealed Merlin holding a beautiful, yet simple pale pink and white gown that was close to Guinevere's size. I smiled, she always looked beautiful in light pink or lavender.

"Good morning Sire. The queen sent this gown for Guinevere to wear for this morning. The queen and king both expect you to be there within the hour. And If I were you I would try and stay on the kings good side Arthur, because he did not look in a happy mood. In fact if I were you I would go alone and not bring Guinevere because he was mumbling to himself all morning and I quote "must find a way to ki-"

"MERLIN, shut up and lower your voice Guinevere could hear you. And now if you'll excuse me I have a beautiful girl waiting for me in my room so good day Merlin."

"Sorry I forgot she was in your room. My bad Sire, and now if you'll allow me I need to return to the kitchens to make breakfast." I nodded watching him go before returning to my chambers.

After draping the dress over my changing screen, I crawled back into bed next to Guinevere. I sat up against her, wrapping my arms around her waist. When she didn't say anything I started nibbling at her ear. She sighed heavily making me pause. I slowly turned her to face me, and that's when I saw them, the soft wet tears running down her cheeks.

"Guinevere love, whats wrong?" I asked pulling her into my strong embrace. She started to sob, snuggling into my chest. After sitting there for several moments listening to her soft cries I tried again, "What's wrong love? What can I do to make it better?"

"A-a-arthur. P-pl-lease d-d-d-don't l-l-let m-me d-die." My heart broke at her words, never had I seen her this distressed.

"What are you talking about love? You know I would never let anything happen to you. What brought this on sweetheart?" I was trying to think of what could have happened between her relaxed mood earlier to right now. All that happened was Merlin bringing her dress up to my cham- Oh crap. A sudden realization came over me.

"Guinevere. . ." I softly said to her, "just relax. Calm down, your all right. I promise that I will not allow anything to harm you. We will get through this and besides my mother is already on our side so we don't need to worry about her approval."

"J-j-just don't l-l-let m-me go, A-a-arthur."

"Oh love never, never again. Don't fear my father. I promise he will do nothing to you ok. Not while I'm around he won't. It will not be like last time because I'm going prepared, I am going to have my trusty sward that you made my for my birthday and I will kill anyone who dare lays a finger on you. Even my father."

I felt her sigh in relief leaning into me, and relaxing as I assured her while stroked her back murmuring comforting words. After a while I sighed knowing that we had to get up sooner or later. I sat up pulling her up next to me on the bed. I felt her stiffen and I rubbed her back again.

"Easy love, just one step at a time."

She nodded, and I slowly eased her off the bed. "Let's start by getting you dressed in this lovely pink and white dress my mother dropped off for you ok?"

She nodded again, as I took her hand and lead her across the room to the changing screen. "You go first." I told her as she moved around the screen, still holding my hand.

I chuckled. "Guinevere love you can let go, I'm right here not going anywhere."

When her hand stayed locked with mine I sighed, moving behind the screen with her as I helped her put on her dress. Once she was dressed I looked her over from head to toe. Her hair was brushed showing her perfect curls nice and soft, the dress fit her nicely fitting her figure just right. I grinned, she was so perfect. "You look so perfect" I told her wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

After another moment I pulled away again, "Now it's my turn to look good. Although I can't look as good as you because I am not allowed to wear a dress." She giggled, as I tried to humor her. I smiled, "There's my girl. That's how you are suppose to be sweetheart beautiful, happy, always giggling and perfect." She smiled at that. "And now my love I need to prepare as well" She nodded and turned her back. I quickly discarded my clothes, throwing on my red tunic, brown vest, brown trousers and my black boots. I then added my belt and fit the sword Guinevere made for my birthday into it.

I slowly walked to Guinevere who was behind the screen waiting for me. I offered her my elbow and she took it gratefully. We slowly walked to the door stopping just in front of it. I looked at her "Guinevere love, just breath." I saw her release the breath she was unconsciously holding. I kissed her on the cheek, "there you go just keep breathing, I'm right here with you, your fine and I love you. Just keep that in your mind, I love you. Ready?"

She nodded, releasing another breath. I squeezed her hand before opening the doors, I felt her grip my arm tighter as we walked past the guards outside the door, I nodded to them as we continued on to the dining hall.

As we got closer, Guinevere gripped my arm tighter and tighter with every step. I sighed, moving my other hand to hold hers. She slowly started to loosen her grip while still keeping a firm clutch on my arm.

When we stood outside the door, she was starting to shake again. I turned to her and kissed her on the lips, giving her comfort. I then pulled her into an embrace and she immediately stopped shaking, melting into my arms.

"Thanks Arthur."

"Anything for you love. I love you and I promise that we will get through this. We always find a way. And I need you to know that whatever my father says against you means nothing to me because you have my heart and it will always be yours because of how much I love you."

She smiled. "Thank you Arthur. And whatever happens in that room, I want you to know that you have all of my heart and it is and will always be yours because it beats for only you and you alone."

I grinned back at her "Thanks love." We then turned to the door, linking arms and taking each others hands again. I nodded to the guards standing at the door. I felt Guinevere release another breath before they opened the doors for us.

We entered the room to see the table filled with all of my favorite foods; bacon, sausage, eggs, cheese, fruit, ham, toast and biscuits. And beyond the table sat my mother and father watching us slowly make our way to the head of the table.

I made eye contact with my mother and she gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back sighing with relief "_At least I won't have trouble convincing my mom of our story because she has already done so much for us. Allowing us to be together, letting her stay in my chambers and arranging this breakfast. Yes there is nothing to fea-" _and I couldn't let that thought finish because I let my eyes wander to my father, meeting his gaze.

I felt a shiver go up my back as I saw it. It was frightening, stone cold, boring into me. I then realized he was not mad, no he was angry, angry at the situation and angry at how it's not going his way.

Then, his ice cold gaze moved to Guinevere, meeting her eyes. She flinched leaning back into me. I immediately went into protective mode, tightening my grip and pushing her slightly back behind me and my other hand moved to my sword hilt. I made my gaze meet his, causing him to focus his ice cold stare back to me and away from Guinevere.

I felt her sightly relax as she was released from his threatening stare. My father looked at my hand on my sword hilt and scowled even more. He finally spoke "Really Arthur, your sword?"

I stared back, matching his cold tone. "Well, you never know when you need a sword father. It could be for a surprised attack, a magical beast or to protect someone I care about. No not someone, Guinevere. Yes that's exactly what it's for to protect her from someone like you and your wrath. Also you almost succeeded yesterday and I can't take that chance again."

"Really Arthur, your being absurd. Needing a sword for a stupid serving girl, a worthless nobody who means nothing to anyone? Preposterous."

_Oh now he has done it. _"Guinevere is not stupid or worthless. She means more to me than you could imagine. She is wise and strong and I trust her more than anyone. And although you may not like the situation. . ."

"Arthur. . ." I herd my mother call my name but I was to angry to acknowledge her.

". . .I don't care what you think. I could give a damn for what you think. Because when have you ever known feelings and real love anyway. I bet you wouldn't feel it if it walked up to you and slapped you right across the face. I also bet that you didn't love mother. . ."

"Arthur" my mother called again, trying to calm me down but I just kept on spouting, my gaze never leaving my father.

". . .when you were first married. I am sure it took you a year before you even considered her as someone you love. Well that's not happening to me father, not now not ever. You can not force me to marry anyone because my heart is already captured by Guinevere and never will I ever give it to someone-"

"ARTHUR!" I stopped short, hearing a different voice. The voice of a sweet angel calling my name. I turned around to see Guinevere pulling me, turning me away from my father to face her.

"Arthur," she said again a little softer this time as she captured my attention. "Just calm down ok? We did not come here to argue with your father if that's the case we should not be here. However we are here, to explain how much we love and care for each other to the two people who potentially hold our future in their hands. We need to do this gently because arguing is getting us nowhere."

I was still fuming, but then she looked into my eyes stroking my face, trying to calm me. When I saw her comforting distress, I lifted my arm taking her hand in-between my hand and cheek. I then pulled her into a hug and closed my eyes breathing in her sweet scent. My growing fumes slowed down into steady breathing matching my heartbeat to hers.

Igraine

I was just about to yell at Arthur again, when a different voice beat me to it. Guinevere shook Arthur, bringing him around to face her.

"Arthur," she said again, lowering her voice. "Just calm down ok? We did not come here to argue with your father if that's the case we should not be here. However we are here, to explain how much we love and care for each other to the two people who potentially hold our future in their hands. We need to do this gently because arguing is getting us nowhere."

I was taken aback as Arthur's fumes slowly started to leave him when she put a comforting arm on his cheek. He then pulled her into a hug, and immediately relaxed into her arms.

I sat watching them, my mind boggling at what I just witnessed. "_How on earth did she do that? That was the quickest burst of anger to a calm Arthur I have ever seen. No one was able to do that with Arthur, not even me. For years, Arthur's tantrums could last for days before he even considered talking to anyone. And now all of a sudden this girl, Guinevere relaxed him in no time at all. She must be Arthur's soul mates." _I observed them some more before turning to my husband, who looked surprised at Arthur's change in mood. Is he changing his mind? But as soon as the thought was there, his expression changed to hatred glaring at the young couple.

"Uther, hon." I softly spoke to him in a whisper, he slowly pulled his gaze away from his son and to my face.

"What Igraine?"

I sighed before saying what need to be said. "Did you not see what happened Uther? Never in all my years have I seen Arthur's anger so short. Can't you see how much they need and mean to each other? While you see a prince influenced by magic from a serving girl I see a man and woman in love, despite what their rank and other people say, why can't you just be happy for your son?"

"Dear, that's not how it works. Princes are meant to marry princesses of nobility and royal blood. Not serving girls who come from a background of knowing absolutely nothing of royal responsibilities or what it takes to be queen. And also it has been the way of princes marrying princesses for generations. We are not going to break a tradition that's been going on for hundreds of years for a little crush our son has on a servant. I'm sure it will pass, after all this is just a phase that all young princes go through, picking one special servant and eloping with her for nights on end. Its most likely why he feels protective of her, because he wants her all for herself. Why if she wasn't his and I wasn't married. . ."

"UTHER?!" I was speechless, about to give him a lecture about what he just said when another voice, an angry enraged voice beat me to it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

**Don-Don-Don. **

**Ok yeah this is not exactly how I expected this chapter to go but it just kind of stuck. I hope you like my cliffhanger. And yes I did not mean to make Uther a sick minded king but it just sort of happened that way. Hope you like it and I will try and upload the next chapter tomorrow. Please read and review.**


	4. A Father's Secrets and A Son's Love

Arthur

After calming down my anger in her embrace I just held on, breathing in her sweet scent to keep from bursting at my father again.

I was just feeling totally relaxed lost in my own thoughts when I felt her start to shake again, stiffening up. _"what. . .?" _I pulled back, keeping my arms still around her to look at her face. And that's when I herd it, his voice

"Dear, that's not how it works. Princes are meant to marry princesses of nobility and royal blood. Not serving girls who come from a background of knowing absolutely nothing of royal responsibilities or what it takes to be queen. And also it has been the way of princes marrying princesses for generations. We are not going to break a tradition that's been going on for hundreds of years for a little crush our son has on a servant. . ."

I smiled down at Guinevere "So not true love" I whispered, leaning into her for a kiss to calm her. But I stopped before following through with that kiss because my father continued.

". . .I'm sure it will pass, after all this is just a phase that all young princes go through, picking one special servant and eloping with her for nights on end. Its most likely why he feels protective of her. . ."

_Oh no he didn't. _I felt my gradual anger creep back up my body. _Never ever in all my life would ever imagine doing that and especially not to Guinevere. _But he didn't stop there.

". . .because he wants her all for herself. Why if she wasn't his and I wasn't married. . ." _WHAT? _I grabbed Guinevere pushing her behind me, and putting us back to back with my arm linked to hers. I wouldn't allow her to face my father, when I turned to face him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I felt her shaking even more against my back, I tightened my grip on her and I felt my free hand pull out my sword from my belt, holding it in front of me.

He stood, starting to walk towards us answering my question, "I merely said you have good taste in woman and I understand how you would want to keep her for yourself."

"YOU ARE SICK" I spat. But he still advanced, moving closer. I became weary so I moved us to the wall away from my father. I shifted Guinevere in front of me, crushing her against my chest as I found my back against the wall. Her body the only thing between me and running my father through with my sword. But that didn't keep me from pointing it at him. "BACK OFF FATHER." I found my sword touching his chest, a lot closer than I would have liked but there was no where else to go.

Igraine

As I watched, my son defend her I couldn't find my voice only able to watch. I couldn't believe what my husband was saying. _Arthur has good taste in women, how insulting. _I got lost in my own thoughts not realizing that my son was backed up against the wall, sword out and Uther feet from them now.

I looked up to see Guinevere shaking with fear as I watched my husband get closer to the young couple. I saw Arthur step forward slightly, reaching his sword at his father's chest. "BACK OFF FATHER" I herd him say slowly but firmly.

I couldn't take this anymore, I got up from my seat and made my way in-between Uther and Arthur's sword. I turned to Arthur and Guinevere first "Arthur put the sword down, I wont allow anything to happen to you or her alright hon. I can promise you that, now take Guinevere and have a seat at the table ok. I will be there shortly."

He nodded, and slowly put his sword back into his belt while keeping an eye on his father. While still tightly holding onto Guinevere he moved cautiously around us, his eyes never leaving his father. Once they were at the head of the table again, I turned to Uther and dragged him out of the room and brought him into the empty throne room across the hall.

"Uther, what are you doing? Insulting a woman like that, insulting your son like that, me like that. Explain yourself. What is the reason for all of this?"

"I'm sorry Igraine I didn't mean to insult you, I just hate this situation. And Arthur does have good taste in-"

I slapped him and slapped him again. "UTHER. This has to stop. If you dare insult Arthur's girl who could potentially be a future queen of Camelot I will put you in the cells for a week understand. And yes I can do that don't think that because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't have authority over the knights of guards."

He glared at me before sighing, "alright dear. I shall not insult her again. But don't expect me to interact or speak with the serving girl. You can do what you want with her and Arthur. I don't care anymore if you make her Arthur's mistress and make it an open relationship but they will not marry under no circumstances. And you will keep he away from me, and Morgana. A slut should not be around my ward."

"Uther stop insulting the poor girl she is not Arthur's mistress. She has never done it with him I can tell when someone has eloped or not. Why do you think Arthur would ever have a mistress when he is not even married? Is that how you think it should go, for every young prince? To have a mistress before they are married? Taking poor girls from their virtue? How cruel are you Uther?"

"Igraine, Arthur should have a mistress. Every young prince has one before they get married needing indulgences. I had one except she wasn't a serving girl she was nobility, of royal blood. We met in Goloris's kingdom about 23 years ago when we were young boys. She was the fairest lady I ever met before you, dark black hair, piercing green eyes, white ski-"

He stopped talking, just realizing I was there listening. "Uther. . ." I said curiously. "If I didn't know better I would say you're describing Morgana? Or are my ears deceiving me?"

His eyes widened as if he realized what he just said not answering me. My eyes widened as well because I just realized, oh how could I not have seen? I felt disgust and disappointment, holding in the emotion that was so close to releasing from my body.

"You bastard. You sick minded bastard, how could you not tell me? Arthur? Morgana? Oh Uther what have you done?"

When he didn't reply that's when I snapped. 'Oh my god Uther. No wonder you are lacking in us lately as a couple. You have been thinking about Morganas mother because its the anniversary of her death. And that's why you have been out of sorts lately. Why did I not see it? Why did you not tell me you were her father?"

"Igraine, alright yes I admit it I am Morgana's biological father so? That does not mean that I don't love you just as much as her."

"It does not change the fact that you lied to me for 20 years Uther. You can't just tell a big lie like that, it could effect this kingdoms future. We now have another heir to the throne not that that matters because Arthur is first in line. But what would Morgana say? You will have to tell them Uther. Arthur and Morgana deserve to know."

Huh-huh. He sighed in defeat. "Alright dear, I will tell them when the time is right. In fact we should ask Morgana to breakfast and tell her and Arthur now. Although that serving we-Gwen is not allowed to find out. Such information in the wrong hands could be bad for Camelot."

"No Uther. We shall do it later because I highly doubt Arthur will leave Guinevere's for even a moment to hear shocking mews that is coming from someone who is making advances to the girl he loves. Also Morgana is preparing to go and visit the Lady Vivian for the weekend in honor of Vivian's birthday, we should allow her to leave in peace. Plus we have another conversation to listen too."

"And what conversation is that Igraine?"

"Now we have to go deal with our Arthur and Guinevere. And Uther, I don't care who starts it but one more outburst from you and you will have no say in what happens in their future or whether they get married. I will decide what to do and you will not be able to object to what I agree with. Understand?

"But Igraine. . ."

"No Uther. I am serious, you will not have any say whatsoever whether you agree or not. No I need you to know that I want you to help me make these decisions but I also don't want you angering our son in the process. So you are going to go in there apologize to Guinevere and Arthur and then listen to them without any outbursts. Once that happens we will go from there working together with the situation ok hon?"

We stood there for a long moment before he finally agreed to my demands. I smiled, "good I know this is hard for you Uther but I am proud of you for at least trying to attempt this. And don't forget the other demands you have to follow through."

"I have not forgot them and for you dear I will try and get along with Arthur. Now lets go."

"Uther." I said as he started for the door, turning around in his tracks.

"Yes dear?"

I smiled. "Come here you." I said moving to kiss him.

When we were done we walked hand in hand back to the dining hall and to Arthur and Guinevere.

Arthur

As I slowly mad my way past my mother and father I kept a firm hand on Guinevere, making sue she was out of my father's view for as long as possible. When we reached the table I looked back to see my mother pulling my father out of the room before turning back to Guinevere.

Her whole body was vibrating with fear, and her teeth were chattering so fast it sounded like she was eating something that would not brake down. I sighed, picking her up and sitting with her in my lap in one of the chairs at the table.

I then began to stroke her face, rub her back, and kiss her forehead trying to think of ideas to comfort her, but I was running out. That's all I have been doing for the past day, trying to keep her calm, but every time I succeed something causes her to break down again. _How much more of this can she take from my father?_

As time went on Guinevere slowly started to return back to normal, her shakes slowing and her teeth were not chattering anymore, which was a good sign. She buried herself into my chest, holding on to me with all the strength that she had left into her. But she was still alert and very tense.

For what seemed like forever I finally spoke in a soft whisper to her, "Guinevere, love your safe now. I am still keeping that promise and won't let anyone harm you or come near you again, so just calm down and rest for a moment. Close your eyes and relax, I'm not going anywhere."

I felt her slowly nod and snuggle closer to my chest and laid her head in between my neck and shoulder. Within minutes her body was completely relaxed and in a light slumber. I sighed with relief because she barely slept last night and needed time for her body to recover.

And with her finally sleeping, it gave me time to organize my thoughts about the previous events that just occurred. It sickened me that that's how my father thought about Guinevere, like an thing that was to just be used whenever a man wants it, not thinking of her feelings or anybody else who has feelings. Oh god it made my sick.

I sighed again looking down at her sleeping form, she looked so at ease and so relaxed. "_How could my father just outright think she's my mistress? She is too kind, to caring to ever be put through that situation. Yes she was mine, but not in the way my father thought. She was mine because she captured my heart and it beat for her and her alone, just like how hers beat for me."_

When watching her a soothing calmness came over me. I then yawned, feeling sleepy myself as I laid my head on the top of her's, my nose digging into her hair. My eyes closed as her sweet lavender scent wafted over me. I tightened my hold on her and snuggling us into the chair, falling into a light slumber with Guinevere by my side, right where she belonged. . .next to my heart.

Igraine

We walked in to see the young couple in each others arms, dosing softly in the chair at the dining table.

"Arth-" I heard my husband start to call him, but I soon clapped my hand to his mouth.

"Shh." I whispered, afraid to wake the young couple. "let them sleep Uther, they have been through a lot in the past few days."

"But I have not eaten breakfast yet," he moaned although he did lower his voice an octave.

I nodded in agreement. "We shall eat now Uther, but quietly. Let them sleep for now, I'm sure they will talk to us once they wake up. Plus you know how Arthur is when he is cranky so let him sleep because he is happier when he has his rest."

He looked at the couple once more before sighing and going over to the table. He then slowly pulled the chair out and took a seat piling food slowly on his plate. I smiled looking at him, I then followed suit slowly sitting down to my meal.

I glanced at Uther leaning to kiss his cheek. I pulled back to see him looking down in defeat, watching Arthur and Guinevere and back to his plate again. "Uther," I whispered, "I'm proud of you for giving them a chance and to listen. Now lets eat." He smiled at that and we dug in eating our food in silence watching Arthur and Guinevere now and again. Waiting to see what would happen next.

**I am sorry to report that there is no treason in this chapter. I hope you like Uther and Arthur's reaccions and argument. Sorry to all you veiwers who did not get a sword fight with Uther and Arthur. Also Morgana will come back into the story soon, not the next chapter but within the next 3 or 4 chapters. I hope you like this one : ) Please read and review!**


	5. The Queen's Plan

**Hello so sorry I have not posted for a while but the leanth for this chapter is four pages long and it took forever sorry I have not posted in a while. Enjoy this next chapter : )**

Arthur

"_No. . .Guinevere. I will always love you" I yelled at her disappearing form as the guards were taking her away. No, I must get to her, but I found myself unable to run to her because of my struggling against the other guards holding me back. I thrashed harder, trying to get free._

"_No Guinevere, I love you. No I can't live without you. I can't live without you, I can't-"_

"Arthur!" I heard a woman's voice calling me. _Huh? _I jolted awake, looking up to see my mother and father staring at me from across the table. I then looked down to see Guinevere's sleeping form in my arms. _Oh thank god. _I had never found myself more relieved to see her in my entire life, I gently pulled her closer in my embrace burrowing my face in her hair.

_It was just a dream, just a dream. _I slowly felt my panic leave me as I kissed her forehead, still holding her I looked up to see my parents watching me.

"Ah. . .um. . ." I was a loss for words. "Thanks for waking me mother."

She nodded, "You started thrashing out in your sleep hon and talking."

I looked up, "Talking?" I said looking at her to father. He did not look happy, I slightly gripped Guinevere a little tighter. "What did I say? Was it bad?"

My father grunted and replied, "You were. . .um. . .yelling that you l-lo-love the s-Gwen and you said. . .that you could. . .um. . .never live. . . . . .without. . .her. . .over and over. And then your Mother woke you up."

"Oh" I couldn't think of a response to my father so I moved my gaze back to Guinevere. I then turned to see my breakfast plate in front of me _all the food looked so delicious. _I sat up while still keeping one arm around Guinevere, reaching my arm so I could eat, I felt her stir slightly as I adjusted but then settle back down when I stopped moving, clutching herself closer to me. I started to eat in silence, glancing up at my parents now and again. My mother was eating with a smile on her face as she watched us and my father kept his head down, throwing a glare every once in a while.

I sighed, _this is going to be a long morning._

Guinevere

I stirred again feeling a warm masculine body against mine and strong hands behind my back. I smiled as I snuggled closer to Arthur. I felt his chest heave a long sigh, _what's wrong with Arthur? _I stirred again fluttering my eyes open to look up at him.

He glanced down at me, his face turning into a smile with a mouth full of food. "Mey" he said while still chewing. I looked at him, and he swallowed before chuckling at my expression. "We fell asleep love, don't worry about it. Are you hungry?" he asked gesturing at the food.

I nodded as I remembered my stomach and how I did not eat at all yesterday, besides the dinner Merlin gave us last night. I slowly slid off Arthur into the empty seat next to him. I glanced at the food, not knowing what to pick first. Arthur chuckled again as he watched me and grabbed my plate filling it with all of his favorites before setting it down in front of me.

I smiled, "Thank you Arthur" he nodded as I took a bite of egg, _oh this is the best food I have ever tasted. _I grinned wider, "This is delicious Arthur. . ." I trailed off as I looked up seeing the King and Queen watching at me.

I swallowed and cleared my throat, "Good morning my Lord, my Lady" I nodded to them. I felt Arthur's hand creep under the table, finding my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, I immediately relaxed at his touch.

The Queen nodded to me, "Good morning Guinevere and please call me Igraine" she replied, giving me a smile. I felt a sense of relief as she acknowledged me.

"Of course Igraine, thank you for inviting me to breakfast, the food is divine."

"I'm glad you like it, it was always Arthur's favorite meal too when he was a boy. Although he was a really messy eater. Food scattered all over the table, stains on his clothes and don't get me started on his hair. . ."

Arthur groaned beside me, "Mother we don't need to speak of that again. You promised, and besides I eat like a King now not a scruffy little boy."

"Well Arthur if you intend to keep this girl in your life she should know your back story don't you think? And of course you should also get to know as much about her as possible as well. That is what you do in a relationship, right dear?" She said turning to the King who was glaring at his plate.

"Huh? What?" He said jumping in surprise, "sorry dear I was lost in thought. What are we discussing?" he asked, looking at Arthur and then turning to his Queen, not bothering to give me a glance. I felt Arthur's hand tighten around mine, _he must have noticed too. _He looked like he was about to say something when I just shook my head at him, it wasn't worth it.

"Uther dear we were discussing relationships and how you should try to get to know the person your in a relationship with as much as possible. Don't you agree?"

"Um. . .yes of course there is not one thing I wouldn't know about you. Your childhood memories, what you ate, how and where you grew up, the queen you hoped to be when you were young, all your favorite things then and now and so much more. What makes a good relationship is that you should know all there is to know about the person before you go off with them and el-"

Arthur was fuming beside me, but before Igraine or Arthur could speak I butted in, "My Lord, permission to speak?"

Arthur froze looking at me with surprise, and squeezing my hand again. Igraine looked just as shocked as I spoke, but my eyes were locked with Uther's. "My Lord, permission to speak freely?" I asked again.

He glared at me for a moment before nodding his head for me to continue. I nodded back and cleared my throat and addressed him.

"My Lord, I do not understand why you hate me so much? You don't even know me yet you place judgment upon me before giving me a chance. You say I eloped with him when I have never done so with anyone in my entire life. You think I want Arthur for money, wealth and status, but none of those things matter to me. All I care about is his happiness and I make him happy just as he makes me happy. I love him with all my heart and nothing you could do will ever change that. But his happiness also includes trying to make you proud and for years I have seen him give all he can and more to Camelot and to make you proud of him."

Arthur's hand reached to give me a reassuring squeeze before letting it go again and I felt even more confident as I continued.

"Arthur has never asked for anything in return for his courage, loyalty and bravery for the service of Camelot. But now the one thing he asks for is your blessing for our love and you can't give it to him? What is wrong with your son being in love with someone who is not noble born or from the highest rank of power? You'd think Arthur and I have done some wrong by being in love, yet I don't see how that would be possible. So please my Lord enlighten me and tell me what I have done that makes you hate me. Because I would like to hear what you have to say so that I can right my wrongs because I don't want to cause a friction between you and your son. So please my Lord if you can find some things that I have done to wrong you or your family, I would like to hear it."

I sat there looking at him before I realized what I just did, what I just said and who I said it too. _Oh my god what did I just do? Did I just say that to Arthur's father? The King? Who could have me executed at any moment. Oh Guinevere you are such a loud mouth, now your in for it. And Arthur may not be able to save you this time. Oh Guinevere what have you gotten yourself into? _I sat there beginning to panic again before I felt a warm, strong hand grasp mine and give it a squeeze. I grabbed his hand with both of mine, thankful for his support as his other hand moved on top of our other joined hands. I slowly felt myself calm down again at his touch.

Uther

I stared at her in utter shock. _No one EVER spoke to me like that, never in all my life have I been spoken too like that before. Who does this girl think she is? Saying all these things about my son's relationship with me. And that my son has given his all to the kingdom never asking anything in return. . .well that's kind of true but that does not change the fact that she is a serving girl. A worthless, dirty, wise and strong serving girl. Oh my god Uther did you just call her wise and strong? No. . .ugh why did she have to be born as a blacksmiths daughter? If she was a noble or even a lady she would be perfect for my son and they could have been married years ago. What are you saying Uther it's a serving girl nothing more, it's not like her words make sense and could change my mind. . .could it? _I looked at her again with her hands intertwined with Arthur's. . . ._Well they do look cute togeth- no she is a servant Uther get a hold of yourself._

Igraine

As I sat there watching my husband pondering things over I was shocked. Uther was never at a loss for words this long, no wonder Arthur is smitten with the girl. She really seems to know how to put both my men into place. . .oh. A realization came over me as an idea was forming into my mind, Uther need's some time to talk and let it out and this girl seems to be doing the trick. I got up and moved around the table to Arthur, he looked up at me with confusion on his face.

I smiled down at him, "Arthur hon would you care to escort me to the garden to pick some flowers? It's such a lovely spring day and the flowers are in full bloom." He looked as if he had to play servant for a day.

"Now?" He asked questioningly, looking at Guinevere to Uther to me and back to Guinevere again. "Mother. . .um. . .do you realize what you are saying? And what your asking me to do?"

I sighed, "Yes Arthur, I know perfectly well what I'm doing. And don't you want to pick some beautiful flowers for this lovely lady? Every Lady deserves flowers Arthur. Unless you would rather have Guinevere pick you flowers and give them to you in front of your knights I suggest you get moving."

"Mother I know how to pick flowers but I'm not leaving him" he nodded to his father, "alone with Guinevere."

I stared at him about to snap when Guinevere's voice beat me too it (again). "Arthur it's alright, go spend time with your mother. I'll be fine and if you know me, you should know that I know how to handle myself. Go tell her about the tournament and our first kiss, I'm sure your mother would love to hear that story."

"But Guinevere. . .mm." I tried to contain my laughter as she silenced him by kissing him in mid protest. He then pulled further into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She giggled before pulling away "Arthur not here, now go. Your mother is waiting for you."

He stood up before capturing her lips once more and then turned to Uther. "Father, if you do anything to harm her then my sword-"

"Arthur!" I interrupted him, "Arthur your Father and I have an agreement and you don't need to worry about him. If he breaks our agreement he will have to deal with the consequences and he knows exactly what I mean, don't you dear?" I asked looking at Uther. He glared at me before slowly nodding in defeat.

"Good, now that we are on the same page, Arthur?" I held my hand out to him. He sighed before looking at Guinevere one more time, she gave him a nod before kissing him on the cheek and pushing him towards me. "Go on Arthur I'll be fine."

"Alright Guinevere, I believe you. I love you and won't be gone long alright love."

"I love you too Arthur and don't worry about me, now go with your mother."

He nodded again and kissed her forehead once more before holding his arm out to me, I moved my hand to the crook of his elbow and we bowed to Uther and Guinevere before leaving the room. I could feel Arthur's worry for her all over his body as he tried to control himself. We reached the garden before he blew it. "MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? LEAVING GUINEVERE ALONE WITH FATHER? ARE YOU INSANE?. . ."

"Arthur. . ." I tried calming him down but he kept one spouting

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT FATHER SAID ABOUT HER MOTHER? I KNOW YOU HEARD IT JUST AS WELL AS I DID. OH I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT HER WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I? I should go to her. . ."

As he started to walk back inside the castle I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me, "ARTHUR," I said firmly, "I did this for a reason. I believe that the only way for your father to change his mind about you two is the girl. I know Uther will react harshly but this girl has some fire in her Arthur and I believe she can get to him. I am not sure about you but after her little speech to him, he was speechless, Arthur speechless. When has he ever been speechless? You and I should know better than anyone that when Uther believes strongly about something he always has a counter argument against what ever was said. But not this time he was speechless which says that Guinevere's words made him think. And when he thinks Arthur he really ponders what was said to him. And I believe that arguing with her alone will help the situation."

"So your saying mother that he actually might listen to Guinevere? Because she made him speechless? That's not too bad of an idea mother but I still don't like the fact of her being alone with father. Are you sure she will be safe?"

"Arthur I assure you he will not do anything because if he does then he will get absolutely no say in the matter of whether you are going to court her or marry her or be with her publicly, I will be the only one allowed to make those rules. In fact you already have my blessing she is a fine young lady and she will learn the rules of nobility. And Uther will come around you'll see."

A smile came on his face at my words, "Oh I am so happy thank you mother!" He said picking me up and spinning me around. When he set me down he looked at me again, "Wait. . .did you say marriage?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter Im so sorry that I have not posted for a while but I will try and be more frequent about posting my chapters. I hope you liked this one : ) Please read and review! More will come soon.**


	6. A White Rose is Pure

Guinevere

As Arthur left the room with his mother I slowly turned my body back to Uther and began to shake slightly, although I tried not to show it. In truth I was terrified, but I had to stay strong for Arthur because I knew that if I would ever get him to consider me for his son, now was the time. _You can do this Gwen, you can do this. For Arthur, think about Arthur. _I slowly began to relax as Arthur came back into my head.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" an angry voice snapped, causing me to jump in my seat. I looked up to see Uther glaring at me.

_Be strong Guinevere be strong. _I found my voice, "What do you expect me to do, my Lord?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting my approval so you can be with my son?"

"Yes my Lord but I am not going to grovel on my knees and beg you just to accept me into Arthur's life. I love Arthur and he loves me for me and that is how I want you to accept me. For who I am as a person and my actions, not by my wealth, and status."

"You foolish girl do you know what it's like to have a kingdom's reputation in your hands? Do you know what it's like to have everyone watching your actions? No you don't because you are a serving girl," I flinched as he sneered the word. "A nobody who does not know anything about ruling a kingdom."

"Oh my Lord you are wrong. I know a lot actually, because Arthur always comes to me with matters of state. He always values my opinion and asks me what he should do. Of course I give him the best advice I can be telling him that he should forget everyone else and follow what he believes to be right-"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL MY SON THAT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GIRL?"

"Someone that your son values for council and someone that has already made decisions for Camelot by helping Arthur."

"NO THIS IS PROPOSTEROUS," he stood from the table now banging his fist upon it. I jumped out of my seat and stood too. "A SERVING GIRL MAKING OBLIGATIONS FOR MY KINGDOM? I WILL KILL YOU, THIS IS, TREASON, YOU WANT ARTHUR FOR POWER. OH I SEE YOUR MIND YES YOU ARE TOYING WITH ARTHUR'S FEELINGS SO YOU CAN MAKE DEMANDS TO GAIN KNOWLAGE. AND THEN YOU WILL BETRAY US BY-"

"MY LORD," I yelled in anger now unable to control myself. "WHAT DEMANDS HAS ARTHUR MADE THAT YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF? MY LOYALTY IS TO CAMELOT, I WILL NEVER BETRAY THIS KINGDOM OR ARTHUR, NEVER. I WOULD NEVER USE HIM FOR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT WE HAVE _TRUE LOVE? _IS IT SO HARD TO ACCEPT THAT YOUR SON HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ME?"

Uther

I began to walk towards her my eyes full of anger. She held still and stared me down, holding my gaze. I stopped a foot away from her, startled that she did not back away or cower in my presence. _Wow this girl has guts. Now what do I do? I want to slap her but Arthur would be furious, tell her to leave Camelot? No Igraine told me otherwise ugh I hate my Queen's rules._

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT GIRL." I bellowed pointing to the door. When she didn't move I lost control, smacking her across the face. "NOW."

She quickly ran out of the room. _Oh no, what did I just do? Arthur will be furious._

**Don't worry about her Uther she deserved it. **My evil, inner voice told me.

But I could not stop thinking about her words, 'why can't you just see we have true love?...my loyalty is to Camelot and to Arthur' _Does she? _I asked.

Guinevere

I ran from that room as fast as I could, tears falling down my cheeks. _Uther will never change Guinevere, why did you do that? You should have left the first time he said it and now you have a big hand mark across your cheek for all to see. _I ran down from the castle out to my favorite spot in the gardens, by the rose bushes and began to sob even harder. I covered my face with my hands. _Uther is right what was I thinking. How would a serving girl like me ever know what it's like to be Queen or a Lady even._

I cried even harder before I felt strong warm hands pull me up and onto his lap in an embrace. I clutched Arthur closer as I buried my face into his chest. "What did he do Guinevere?" Arthur asked, I stilled hearing the hidden anger in his voice. Arthur moved to look at me, alarmed by my sudden stillness.

"Arthur don't-" I whispered trying to hide my face baring the mark from his father. But he was too fast as he took my arms away from my face. He stared at me for a long moment, his face turning from shock to rage in an instant. I felt him begin to get up from where we were sitting and I knew where he was headed. I gripped him, pulling him back down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Arthur no. Please don't-"

"Guinevere, do you really expect my to do nothing? He has no right to treat you that way, not if I have anything to say about it."

"No Arthur do not do anything. Promise me that you won't please. If you want to blame anyone blame me, I angered him and did not leave when he told me to. He just got mad because I showed him that I was not scared of him and that I argued back with him, the king of Camelot. Oh my god! I just argued with the King of Camelot, what did I just do?" I began to panic all over again, _what have I done?_

Arthur

After the talk with my mother I wandered all around the gardens looking at all the flowers wondering which ones Guinevere would like best. _Hmm...lilies, daisies, bluebells, roses, lilacs...roses definitely roses. _I wandered over to the roses, seeing one white rose bush, and dozens of purple, yellow, pink and red rose bushes everywhere. _Hmm but which color do I get her? And do I get her a bunch of roses or just one, three? Why is this so hard?_

I moved over to grab a pink rose when a hand touched my shoulder stopping me, I looked up to see my mother shaking her head. "Arthur, do you know anything about roses and what each color represents?"

_What is she talking about? _"Mother, they are just flowers. Why does it matter what color it is?"

"Oh Arthur really? I thought I taught you enough about romance when you were dating other princesses. Did you not pick up even the slightest bit of what I said?"

_I paused thinking back about girls and when I was a young prince. _"Well they love pretty things, chocolate, flowers and jewelery. But that's all I can remember." She hit me on the shoulder and I jumped in surprise. "Mother what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm sorry hon but really. Your almost a grown man, I should not have to tell you that giving a pink flower to a girl says I like you but as a friend. Or purple and yellow flowers tells a girl that you like them like a sister. Or a red flower means I love you. Come on Arthur think a little bit, you would never give Morgana a red rose would you?"

"Um...no. Sorry Mother, I have never felt this way about another girl before so I never really given it much thought. Um what are the white rose's for?"

She grinned at me and moved to stand in front of the lone white rose bush, "White means pure. When you give a girl a white rose it means that your heart is pure for only her. It's how a girl knows that you have made your choice and you are theirs forever."

I smiled knowing exactly what rose to take. I reached for a rose on the lone bush and plucked it before I heard it, a soft crying from the bushes. I instantly knew who it was and I ran towards the sound. I froze in my tracks to see Guinevere on her knees behind the bush sobbing. My heart stopped, _oh my poor Guinevere. What did my father do now? _I dropped the rose as I moved to her side and sat down on the grass next to her. I reached for her and pulled her across my lap and into my embrace. She clutched me closer as she sobbed into my chest.

"What did he do Guinevere?" I asked calmly, trying to hide my anger from her. She stilled at my question and I instantly grew worried. I pulled back to look at her face.

"Arthur don't-" she tried hiding her face out of my sight but I was to fast as I pulled her arms back. I stared in shock, she had a giant red mark across her cheek the size of a hand-print. I felt my shock go into rage because I knew only one person could have done this. I began to get up when her hands pulled me right back down and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Arthur no. Please don't-"

"Guinevere, do you really expect me to do nothing" I said angrily, "he has no right to treat you that way, not if I have anything to say about it."

"No Arthur do not do anything. Promise me that you won't please. If you want to blame anyone blame me, I angered him and did not leave when he told me to. He just got mad because I showed him that I was not scared of him and that I argued back with him, the king of Camelot. Oh my god! I just argued with the King of Camelot, what did I just do?" I felt her begin to panic all over again and pulled her close, hoping me presence would ease her. We sat in silence for a moment and I felt her squeeze me close before she began to speak again, "Arthur your father is right, what do I know about being Queen. He is right, how could we ever find love with such different lives. It's just a dream nothing more" she then wiggled out of my embrace stood up and began to walk way.

I jumped to my feet, running after her. I caught up easily and turned her to face me. "Guinevere you don't mean that."

Tears were running down her cheeks as I met here eyes "I'm sorry to have lead you on but we have to accept facts Arthur, sooner or later you will have to marry for the good of the kingdom and it can't be me because I'm just a servant."

I began to tremble, trying to grasp what she was saying "No...Guinevere you don't mean that, you can't mean that. You are so much more than a servant, you are kind, generous, wise, strong beautiful and the only girl who has touched my heart. I can't be without you because I love you with all my heart." I felt tears coming to my eyes as I looked at her. "My beautiful, smart, sweet Guinevere please. Please don't do this."

She met my eyes and lifted her face up to mine I leaned down and captured her sweet soft lips with my own. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I circled her into my embrace and pulled her up on my feet so she would not have to reach me. I let out a moan as I pushed my tongue against her lips and she allowed me entrance meeting me halfway between our lips. We took no breaths as we stood there kissing, but way too soon she pulled away. I tightened my grip on her as she leaned her forehead against mine with her arms still around my neck. "I love you with all my heart Arthur Pendragon. You will always be in my heart forever." she murmured softly, "my heart will always be _pure_ for you and only you. I love you so much, my heart will never, could never love another."

_Pure...pure!_ It then came to me, the rose. "Stay put Guinevere please for just one moment. Please?" She nodded as I kissed her forehead and made my way back to where I dropped the rose. I grabbed it and hid it behind my back as I walked back over to her. "Guinevere close your eyes"

"Arthur what is this?" She asked curiously as I brushed my fingers over her wet eyelids. I moved to me knees and took her hand while holding the rose in front of my chest.

"Open your eyes my love."

Guinevere

I opened my eyes to see the love of my life on his knees holding a rose, no a white rose. I couldn't find my voice. _A white rose, meaning..._

"My Guinevere, if this is our last day I will make you a promise. A promise with this rose I'm giving you that I will never love another for as long as I live. Although I have been with many ladies none of them have ever touched my heart like you have. All your compassion, bravery, kindness and wisdom I will carry with me forever because my heart has never been more pure to a woman, no to you in my entire life. I love you with all my heart and you will be the only one to ever fill it. This rose is a sign that I will make my choice to you and will never give my heart to another."

I took the rose from him, moving down next to him and cupped his face with one of my hands, while rubbing his tears away. "Shh. Arthur, its going to be ok. Just trust me you will be alright my love." I kissed each of his cheeks before his lips again and then I moved my hands down to his arms rubbing them reassuringly. "Arthur baby, I must go."

He snaked his arms back around my waist tightening his grip on me, "no." He whispered softly, more tears coming to his eyes. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled him in close for one last kiss.

* * *

**Sneak Peek For Next Chapter:**

**Arthur**

As I kissed Guinevere on the ground from the corner of my eye I saw him. He was watching us from afar hiding behind the bushes. I felt enraged as I kissed Guinevere. _This was his fault she is breaking my heart, his fault for making her leave me, his fault- _I stopped right there as I saw it. In the corner of his eye, a lone tear falling down his cheek...

* * *

**don-don-don! What will happen to Arwen? Will they stay together? Or is it really their last kiss? Why is Uther crying? What does Igraine have to say about this? And I hope you like my sneak peak for the next chapter : ) Enjoy!**

**Please read and review! I am exited to see how you all like the ending to this chapter ; )**

**-Cassie xoxo**

**PS I am not sure if it's true about how the color of a flower represents somthing to a girl thing is true or not (I think it is) but I just kind of made that up. I know pink=friend, and red=love, but I am unsure about white, yellow and purple and just made that up.**


	7. Goodbye and Hello to a New Beginning

**Hey Fanfiction**

**Its Arthurlover7 here and I just finished this fan fiction and I hope you like this :) I am so so so so sorry that I have not updated in forever but I am grounded for a while and just got the opportunity to post so enjoy this for a while. I will try my best to post and finish up my fictions but it will be awhile sorry. And thank you to all my followers, people that favorite my stories and all those people who reviewed! I am really thankful for your reviews and hope to gain some more for this fiction :) So if you read, please review and tell me what you think of this last chapter to this story.**

* * *

Arthur

As I kissed Guinevere on the ground from the corner of my eye I saw him. He was watching us from afar hiding behind the bushes. I felt enraged as I kissed Guinevere. _This was his fault she is breaking my heart, his fault for making her leave me, his fault- _I stopped right there as I saw it. In the corner of his eye, a lone tear falling down his cheek. _What is going on? _

Mm_._ I felt Guinevere moan as she leaned into me, kissing me further. I dipped her laying her on the grass and kept my lips locked with hers while moving on top of her. In the matter of seconds my father was forgotten as Guinevere gained my full attention. _If this was the final moment I would enjoy it and no one would get in my way._

Igraine

As I made my way over to where Arthur disappeared I came over to see that he was on his knees in front of Guinevere holding a lone white rose with his other hand intertwined with hers. Their eyes were locked oblivious to all that was around them. Tears came to my eyes as I continued to watch them. Arthur was shaking on the ground holding back tears as Guinevere bent down taking the rose and cupping his cheek.

I frowned, _why is she reassuring him? Whats going on...aww they are kissing. Wait why are they crying? _I puzzled their actions wondering why they had such distress. _It's almost as if Guinevere is breaking up with...Uther. _I scowled and began to move to the castle but I froze seeing a figure standing by the bushes watching the young couple. I marched over about to yell at him and ask what he had done but I couldn't find the words as he turned his face towards me, with a lone tear down his cheek. _Uther is crying, what..._

"Uther hon, what happened, what did you say to Guinevere?" I demanded looking into his eyes. He lowered his head and said nothing avoiding my gaze. "What did you do Uther?," I asked again looking over at my heartbroken son kissing the woman he loved.

"I-I-I um...I did something terrible to the girl," he finally managed to say.

"Yes? What exactly did you do," I asked again losing my patience.

"Um...I said...that she was...a worthless nobody that has no idea how to rule a kingdom and then she claimed she did because she said Arthur goes to her for council and she said that Arthur uses her council to make decisions for my kingdom. A serving girl Igraine a serving girl making decisions for my kingdom," he fumed and then continued. "I...I...um then told her that I would um... kill her and what she was doing was treason and then accused her of wanting Arthur for power and that she was playing with our sons feelings just to push her way into power."

"Uther what were you thinking? You really don't see how much they mean to each other?" I asked feeling sorry for the girl.

"There's more Igraine-"

"That's just great Uther what else have you done? Could you hurt the poor girl any further..." I trailed off seeing his guilty look. "Uther..." I groaned.

"I um I slapped her and told her to get out."

"Uther! You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't do anything to her until you heard her and Arthur out with their side of the story. What were you thinking?"

"I know Igraine, I know what I did was wrong."

"I don't care if you don't like her and cant accept your son with a commoner but...wait did you say that you know what you did was wrong?"

He lowered his head, "Igraine what I did was very wrong. I saw them together and couldn't accept the fact that my son was with a serving girl. At first I thought it was temptation of serving girl's because I remember those years, but when he declared the feelings ran deeper than pleasure I became confused. I thought and thought about why his feelings came up so suddenly and had to conclude the only reasonable explanation, that my son was enchanted and she was a witch. The evidence was there, I mean I killed her father for consorting with sorcerers so why not plot her revenge on me by messing with my son and pushing her way towards the throne."

"And you didn't even consider the possibility of your son just genuinely being in love with her?" I asked trying to understand my husbands perspective of the situation.

"No I didn't Igraine, but now I feel really horrible for what I said. And now, I see it. Their spark, what Arthur was talking about what that girl-Gwen was trying to tell me. That they are not in love, but its something more than that. They are each others soul, each others heart, and each other. Together they are...what I see as two half's of a whole. They cant live of function without each other."

I stared, speechless at my husband. I had never heard him speak words like that before to anyone, about anyone. _What happened to him? _I was about to reply before a voice in the distance interrupted me, I froze hearing the aching voice. "No don't go please," Uther and I turned in the direction of Arthur and Guinevere to see Guinevere getting off the ground and began to walk the other way, out of the castle grounds. "Guinevere, don't go," Arthur said again running after her.

"Arthur we have been through this," she said turning towards him tears coming into her eyes. "I...I'm causing a rift between you and your family and I have separated it and its all because of our love. I can't have you be torn between me and your father and the throne of Camelot, I can't Arthur." She then burst into tears almost collapsing to the ground but Arthur rushed forward and pulled her against his chest.

"I won't let you go that easily my love," Arthur mumbled tears streaking down his face as he cradled her to his chest.

I turned to Uther frowning and tears coming to my eyes as well, "Uther you need to tell them that before she breaks his heart and your son hates you forever. Go, now that you see it, please please go talk to your son and the woman he loves."

He then began to walk towards them but stopped suddenly, "Igraine I may be able to talk to you about this but I can't admit it to my son and the woman who I felt disgusted with I can't."

I frowned and stepped forward, pushing my husband forward. "Uther," I said pushing him towards the young couple, "you caused this mess so you are going to fix it and tell Guinevere and Arthur what you realized."

Arthur

When Guinevere began to walk away again I ran after her "No don't go, please. Guinevere don't go," I begged feeling my soul ripping apart with each step she took away from me.

"Arthur we have been through this," she said turning towards me, with even more tears coming into her eyes. "I...I'm causing a rift between you and your family and I have separated it and its all because of our love. I can't have you be torn between me and your father and the throne of Camelot, I can't Arthur." She then burst into tears almost collapsing to the ground but I rushed forward and pulled her against my chest.

"I won't let you go that easily my love," I mumbled, tears streaking down my face as I cradled her to my chest holding her close. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as I held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. She pulled away, a little too soon, to look me in the eyes meeting my gaze.

"Arthur I love you so much and I will treasure everything; every moment, every touch, every kiss," she moved giving me a soft kiss on the lips, "and every embrace," she said sadly hugging me tightly one more time. "Arthur Pendragon, you are my heart, my soul, my other half and I will watch you grow into the most strong, fierce warrior King this land has ever known. I believe you will build a fair and just kingdom that will be remembered forever. I love you with all my heart and I will always keep this rose to remind me of our love but now I have realized my place and it's not here." She then made a move to walk away again but I tightened my arms around her, crushing her to my chest.

"No Guinevere my love, my soul and my heart. I will not let you go without a fight my love I won't. I will try to reason with my father I will talk to him again just, please." She turned her sad face to me looking at me again and moved to kiss me again.

Guinevere

As I kissed him again knowing that I had to leave and to stop going back to Arthur. But it was so hard to say goodbye, _oh why couldn't I just say goodbye already? I was breaking both of us by my actions. Saying a last goodbye, kissing him, hugging him and then breaking Arthur's heart all over again. _I gave another sob, mentally preparing myself to stop and for this to be the final goodbye, I lifted my head to see his perfect ocean blue eyes looking at me, pleading for me to stay.

My heart ripped in half tearing at my soul, s I moved to kiss him again, "Goodbye, I love you," I whispered before turning around and began walking away for the last time. "Oof," I said bumping into a hard body. "Oh I'm so sor-ry" looked up to see Uther Pendragon staring down at me with Queen Igraine right behind him.

I backed away feeling frightened and wishing for-I jumped as Arthur's arms came around me pulling me back from his father and mother. I leaned into him intertwining my arms with his as they wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his front. I could almost see his blazing eyes boring into his father as we stood staring at the King and Queen.

"What do you want father?" Arthur spat. I flinched at the venom and heartbreak in his voice. I rubbed Arthur's hand attempting to calm him down. Uther made a move to speak but Arthur didn't give him the chance, "come to gloat father? Mission accomplished you got what you want, Guinevere to break up with me. You won't have to worry about me, you will get a perfect son. A son that you always wanted to marry a princess from a neighboring kingdom, a son that will become the king you envisioned and a son that will follow the traditional rules. Don't worry father I will follow every single one of them just to make you proud because that's what you want."

Uther

I couldn't find my voice almost tempted to what my son offered. The perfect son, following the traditional rules, marrying a princess, becoming a traditional king, what I always wanted for him. I felt my lips begin to smile but a slap on my arm from Igraine caused me to frown once more. And then I remembered my self and thought about what would happen if the girl Gwen actually did brake up with my son. I then knew the outcome, Arthur would be perfect traditional King but not happy, never speak to me again and probably mope around the palace for weeks. I sighed taking a deep breath before doing what I knew had to be done.

"Gwen," I took another breath, "If you brake my son's heart then I will have to give you a punishment."

"Father it's bad enough that your making her break up with me but now your giving a punishment for breaking up with me," Arthur groaned not realizing what I just said. I then looked to Gwen who had a confused but a slight bit of hope in her eyes as she met my gaze.

"M-my lord," she said shakily, "are you serious? Do you mean it," she asked not believing her ears. I smiled slightly and nodded unable to say more. She grinned and I saw the hope enter her eyes as she turned to look at Arthur, who was still blowing off at my remark.

"I mean really father that's a little harsh. Not only do you yell at Guinevere, threaten and almost kill her with sorcery, succeed at having her brake up with me, slap her and now you intend to give her a punishment for something that you want to happen? Father that's way to-mmm." I chuckled as Gwen reached up, kissing Arthur and shutting him up.

He then wrapped his arms around her again leaning into her kiss as she melted against his body. He then pulled back, looking at Guinevere and smiling before his eyebrows furrowed and he turned looking at Igraine and I. "What did you say father?" He asked, his eyes bulging out of his sockets and finally realizing what I just said.

"Arthur my son, if Gwen breaks your heart then I will have no choice but to give both her and I a punishment because I'm the cause for your heartbreak and her actions," I then took a deep breath and then began to scold myself for saying such things to my son and Gwen. _What was I thinking?_

I wanted to say more but I couldn't find the words as Arthur and Guinevere, who were embracing tightly, looked at me with hopeful but confused expressions. "Arthur, Guinevere," I sighed with relief as Igraine stepped in talking for me, "don't do this. Don't destroy what you have because Uther and I don't understand. Guinevere, from the time I observed you to now I have never seen Arthur act the way he did. You just don't realize how much you bring out in him, your his second half the one that completes him so don't give up yet."

I nodded and then found the words I needed to say and what she and my son needed to hear. "Gwen you have a month to prove that you are a worthy Queen of Camelot and a worthy princess of the court. You shall live in the castle, dine with us, and preform daily activities with Arthur about ruling a kingdom. In that month I will asses your ability, if you pass then we will announce your wedding within the week after the month is up. Now before we were interrupted, lets go back and finish our meal," with that I turned to my Queen and offered my arm before nodding to Arthur and Gwen, "I shall see you both inside," I said and then lead Igraine back up to the castle to finish our morning meal.

Guinevere

I stared after Uther not believing what I just heard. I slumped against Arthur, thinking about what Uther just said. "Arthur what just happened," I asked hoping he can confirm the dream I was in.

I heard him chuckle and dig his face into my neck holding me close, "my love that was my father's way of saying he approves of our relationship."

"But what if I fail his assessments?" I asked worried that I would just make a fool of myself for the next month.

"Don't worry my love, you'll be perfect. And you will have me and my mother helping you out so there is nothing to worry about," Arthur reassured me. "Are you ready to go back in there and show my father that there would be no greater successor then you to rule by my side?"

I thought for a moment thinking how far we had come and how far we will go. I then wondered what had happened, how we came to be. What happened to Morgana's shy quiet handmaiden all those years ago? Now I was in love and about to prove myself to the wealthiest man in Camelot. Wow, but am I really ready for a new life?

I then felt Arthur, his body, his lips, his presence and his smell and I immediately felt comforted. With Arthur by my side I could overcome anything. I turned and moved to kiss him again before taking his hand, "Come on Arthur lets go and see what your father has planned," I said happily walking towards the castle to my new life, my new destiny and arm in arm with the man I knew would be by my side every step of the way.

Igraine

As we made our way back to the castle I paused at the doorway, and moved to kiss Uther in front of the door way. "I am really proud of you Uther," I whispered looking into his eyes. "I know that the last few days have been hard but you did it by listening, seeing and feeling what your son feels, and I am really proud of you."

"Thank you Igraine, it has been hard but I believe this girl brings out the best in our son like you bring out the best in me and I feel like I...well we deserve to see what Arthur see's in Gwen. I remember that my father gave you the chance when we were young."

I smiled, "I'm so happy that you are giving them a chance," I said hugging him again before heading into the dining hall. As we waited for Arthur to come in with Guinevere I thought about the new world they would build together and what type of kingdom they would have. I imagined a fair and just kingdom with equality for all regardless of rank. Yes, Guinevere would be a good Queen and a good wife to Arthur for the years of their reign. I sighed happily thinking of how happy I was for my son to finally find the one he was looking for, the serving girl Guinevere. Arthur's Queen of Hearts.

* * *

**Well this story has come to a close for now and I am sure that you veiwers will know how the outcome will be for Arthur and Guinevere when the month is up but if you really want me to do a sequel for this I will if I get enough people (7 or more) telling me that they want or say a sequel is needed in a review : ) And if you think I ended it well then please review anyway to let me know how you like the story.**

**It has been fun writting this, looking at ideas from reviews and reading and seeing the reviews and how many people read my story. I really appriciate all of the reviews given and all the support my followers have given me for this story especially and all my other stories. I LOVE YOU ALL and can't wait to post more great stories for you to read!**

**Farewell for now xoxoxo Arthurlover7**

**PS Please Please review! Because each new review I get for any story fuels me to write better and post quicker so please review!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL READERS

**Hello Readers,**

**I know that this story is already completed but I have an important Authors not for all my stories so I get the word out to all my readers. I am posting this in all my stories.**

**There is somthing that I need to explain to all of you readers. The way I write stories or should you say is that my method for writting stories is in the moment. I think of an amazing idea and then write whats in my head and publish it...the only trouble with that is I just have a hard time with modivation and figuring out whats next. I probably have about 20 different stories and ideas written down on paper but they are not finished. **

**So again please forgive me because I have not published in forever. I have all these amazing ideas and I look forward to sharing them with you :) And I PROMISE I do and will finish all the stories and I always go back to them but it just takes me a little bit to figure out what the ending or whats next is...so please have patience.**

**And I know its hard to wait but I thank you too all the readers out there who follow, favorite, review and read all my stories. All of that means so much to me so THANK YOU!**

**I will update and write more soon for my other stories! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**lOVE, Arthurlover7**


End file.
